Petites histoires
by l-inconnue-de-fanfiction.net
Summary: Ce sont des minifics d'harry potter que je me suis amusée à traduire, y'en aura des vraiment spéciales, des droles, des dramatiques ... Histoire 5, l'envoutement de l'esprit, le professeur de potion pris au piege
1. Eclats et circonstances

Petites histoires : Traduction (avec quelques petites choses rajoutées) de Pomp and Circumstance de Anita Skeeter.  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fic que je traduit ! Suis toute contente (sautille dans tout les sens), par contre je n'ai pas peut m'empêcher de changer et rajouter des choses au texte . * Akina : Calme Han * Alors toi . le jour ou tu montreras ta joie . je disais donc, je vas me mettre à traduir des petites histoires pour le plaisir ! J'ai déjà commencée l'autre, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus !  
  
  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont, oh mon dieu, malheureusement pas à moi ! Mais d'un côté je pense que vous vous en doutiez .  
  
  
  
Première histoire : Eclats et circonstances.  
  
Une fine pluie tapotait continuellement la fenêtre, formant ainsi des petits ruisseaux le long d'un vitrail de la grande salle du collège Poudlard.  
  
A l'intérieur des murs du château, les étudiants criaient avec gaieté et pleuraient de joies. La grande s'était d'un coup assombris à cause du ciel magique bien morne ce jour là, car celui-ci reflétait un sombre ciel pluvieux qui contrastait à merveille avec l'humeur des élèves qui ce tenaient tous dans la grande salle, mais malgré tous un étudiant ne partageait pas la joie de ses compagnon, il s'assis au bout de la table des serpentards.  
  
Severus Rogue posa sa tête sur la fraîche table de chêne, s'effondrant de fatigue, il était occupé pendant tous repas de la grande salle et jamais encore il s'était assit ici, avec les serpentards ses compagnons de maison, tentant de maudire les bruyant gryffondors de la table voisine, il ne vit pas la personne qu s'approchait de lui.  
  
- Tout vas bien Severus ?"  
  
Severus leva la tête en direction de la voix. Devant lui se tenait Lily Evans, une collégienne de Poudlard. Maintenant c'était juste Lily. De bonne volonté il lui dit oui de la tête.  
  
- Viens, Severus, nous allons parler un peu, tu as l'air tellement triste ces temps ci. Comment tes parents peuvent t'aimer alors qu'ils disent qu'ils ne sont pas contents de toi après que tu es reçu ton A.S.P.I.C avec mention ? De plus ils ne sont pas venus à la cérémonie de fin d'étude et . elle ne termina pas sa phrase.  
  
Un silence se fit puis Severus se décida enfin à lui dire :  
  
- Ils ne se soucient pas de moi, ils ont d'autres choses de plus importantes que de venir voir la cérémonie. Lui répondit-il sans le moindre sentiment dans la voix.  
  
- Bon. Que dirais tu d'une petite balade? Pour le bon vieux temps?  
  
Rogue lança un regard furieux à Lily, qui le regardait avec un large sourire, et à contre coeur il accepta. La jeune fille avait enfin réussit à l'arracha de la table des Serpentards, elle le prit par la main sous les regards ébahis des serpentards qui se tenaient à la table. Pour l'entraîner à travers le parc se faisant au passage arroser par une fine pluie. Ils parlaient de leur étude et de leur avenir dans le monde sorcier.  
  
Lily avait toujours aimée lui remonter le moral, rester avec lui et elle était très contente lorsque celle-ci réussissait à éclairer le visage du garçon habituellement triste d'un léger sourire, elle pensait être la seul qui s'occupait un minimum de lui, elle le voyait dans un coin isolé ou bien en la compagnie d'une bande de serpentard peu fréquentable à son avis. Elle évitait avec soin de parler de son amitié avec Sirius Black et James Potter, de toute manière; une seule mention de leur prénom et les yeux de Severus se couvraient de glace.  
  
Lui et James, se détestaient réciproquement.  
  
Et elle n'a jamais su pourquoi.  
  
Tout deux retournèrent à l'intérieur du collège les cheveux et les vêtements dégoulinant d'eau.  
  
Ils marchaient pendant ce qui leur sembla depuis de bonnes heures, à travers des couloirs éclairés seulement de la lueur de la lune qui venait à peine de remplacer le soleil, se rappelant des anecdotes scolaires à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant une salle de cour ou d'un endroit clef. Comme ils passaient devant la classe de potion, Rogue fit courir ses longs doigts le long du panneau.  
  
- Je suppose que cette salle de classe sera la votre monsieur. Lui dit elle en riant.  
  
- Hm? En réalité, c'est étrange, mais je ne pense pas que je j'enseignerais, je ne pense pas avoir assez de compétences, bien que j'aurais beaucoup aimé. Je ne sais pas encore, Lily.  
  
- Pourquoi? Ne veux tu pas arrêter de croire que tu échoueras? Elle lui sourie. Tout le monde sais que tu es le meilleur en potion, je suis sur que tu serais un excellent professeur.  
  
- Je ne serais pas me faire respecter, et puis devenir professeur demande un minimum de relation avec les élèves.  
  
- Tu n'es pas obliger de connaître tes élèves en dehors des cours. Et puis .  
  
- Je ne sais pas . Le coupa Severus.  
  
- Moi je suis sur que tes cours seront aussi silencieux et intéressant que ceux de métamorphose ! Renchérie la jeune fille, et elle ajouta avec un petit rire. Les élèves n'oseront pas faire un bruit tellement tu leur .  
  
- Lily, tu es en train de transformer mes futurs cours en cauchemar annuel. Lui répond t-il avec un ton de reproche. J'aimerais juste faire aimer cette matière, et montrer que sans une baguette magique et avec les bons ingrédients, on peut faire des choses merveilleuses. Il s'arrêta puis ajouta avec un ton de triomphe. Les étudiants aimeront tellement mes cours qu'ils détesteront les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.  
  
- Oui ! Alors deviendras tu professeur ? Lui demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Je demanderais au directeur si il veut bien me confier le poste.  
  
La jeune file était sur que le directeur n'hésitera pas à lui confier ce poste aussitôt que le professeur actuel aura donné sa démission, elle était contente d'elle car son ami avait souvent de grands moments de contrariétés, et lui confier ce poste lui permettrait de le rendre plus sociable .  
  
Ils continuaient à parcourir les couloirs de leur collège.  
  
Rogue eut un brusque souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Lily. Il avait onze ans, même chose pour elle, Ils étaient tout deux effrayés de leur début de première année à la station neuf trois quart. Severus avait annoncé à la jolie petite fille qu'il lutterait avec elle contre le trac. Il marchait en avant s'étant présenté lui-même et lui offrant son aide, toutefois juste avant qu'il ait ouvert sa bouche pour parler, un mouvement étudiant le déconcerta et Lily avait disparut. Severus était partie à sa recherche, il la retrouva avec un indiscipliné aux cheveux noirs et un borné à lunettes qui ne cessait de se pavaner, montant les marches du train. Il entendit quelques bribes de la conversation: "Mon nom est James, et toi?" "Merci de m'avoir aide pour mes lunettes; Je crois que c'est très difficile." " Lily est perdu depuis un moment."  
  
Au moment où ils allaient s'installer dans un coin de la grande salle, Severus réalisa, dans un moment de panique, que se serait probablement le dernier moment où il serait avec Lily.  
  
- Heu, Lily? Je peux te promettre quelque chose ? De t'écrire durant l'été?"  
  
- Bien sur, Sev, mais .  
  
- Et si, quelque chose ne va pas avec James, si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un, tu ..."  
  
Lily regardait dans les yeux de son ami. Les maraudeurs ne le comprendront jamais mais tant pis, Pensait elle pour elle-même. Elle sourie puis lui répondit.  
  
- J'aime James, Severus. Et je sais que jamais il me fera de mal. Je voudrais que tu vienne pour me rende visite cet été. Je ne sais pas combine de temps je pourrais supporter Pétunia. Viendras tu ?  
  
Severus ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, toutefois en tournant ses yeux, il aperçut la silhouette de James Potter s'avancer vers eux.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, Lily. J'essayerai, mais..."  
  
James venait d'arriver. Souriant, Il prit Lily dans ses bras pour ensuite l'embrasser. Par moment, il lançait des regards meurtriers en direction de Rogue.  
  
Severus soupira et alla s'installer à une autre table en retrait des autres. Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'il n'était plu étudiant de Poudlard et maintenant le Poudlard Express l'emmenait pour revenir chez lui. Severus vit Lily entrer dans une cabine les maraudeurs. Elle le vit, lui sourire puis lui fit signe de venir. Severus commença à se diriger vers la cabine, mais James ferma à la hâte la porte de la cabine derrière lui.  
  
Il regarda quelques secondes la porte de la cabine, puis fit demi tour, réalisant que cela ne servait à rien d'insister et qu'il valait mieux faire un trais sur toute cette histoire.  
  
Rogue traînait dans la voiture remplis de quatrième année de Serpentard à présent plongé dans un jeu d'explosion et de claquement, il essaya de trouver une place au calme de ses autres camarades d'école. Mais ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui l'invita à venir avec lui et ses amis dans une cabine. Celui-ci lui dit simplement :  
  
- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer Severus.  
  
Il s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre tout en écoutant son camarade lui faire sa proposition. A la fin de celle-ci il regarda Malefoy dans les yeux, puis acquiesça de la tête. Le train commençait à descendre lentement, il vit au loin des plaines brumeuses, au travers de la fenêtre, s'effacer le collège Poudlard. A ce moment là Severus ne se doutait pas qu'il y retournerait, ni même qu'il y enseignerait.  
  
Plus jamais, il voulait penser à ces années d'étude à Poudlard et à Lily ...  
  
Et la pluie tapotait continuellement, formant des petits ruisseaux le long de la vitre du Poudlard Express.  
  
*\\Fin//*  
  
Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus et que je n'ai pas trop mal traduit ! J'ai commencée à traduire une autre petite histoire, elle est assez bizarre, mais vous verrez lorsque je la mettrai sur le site ! 


	2. Celui qui trahit Lord Voldemort

Petites histoires : Traduction (anglais) de Those who betray Lord Voldemort by Avelera  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur : J'espère que vous aimerez parce que vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'ai trop eu de mal à traduire cette histoire, personnellement je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai effacée le mot « Snape » pour le remplacer par « Rogue » mais je veux pas savoir '~', lol. J'ai beaucoup aimée traduire cette histoire, y'a franchement des moments gore . enfin je trouve, parce que d'un côté lorsqu'on traduit une histoire on est obligée de chercher a meilleure tournure, la plus significative, la plus belle. Et réfléchir sur des passages qui sont pas agréables aux premiers abords ne sont pas cool à traduire . Sinon y'a une théorie vers la fin qui m plait bien lors de la discussion entre Rogue et Dumbledore, j'y avais pensée, mais jamais trop réfléchis dessus . C'est pour cela que la prochaine histoire sera, disons plus cool . Je vais essayée d'en trouvée une.  
  
Si vous voulez que je traduise une fic anglaise, dites le moi dans les reviews ou par mail, sinon dites moi aussi quel genre d'histoire vous voulez que je traduise prochainement, par ce que je suis un ti peu à cour d'histoire, les fic que je comptais traduire ne son en fait pas aussi bien que je le pensais :'( .  
  
  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ils sont à J.K Rowling !!!!! Ni l'histoire ... en fait je ne suis que la misérable petite traductrice qui vous permet de lire cette jolie histoire !  
  
  
  
Deuxième histoire: Celui qui trahit Lord Voldemort Premier chapitre : Capturé  
  
Un corbeau noir ébène descendait d'un ciel gris, prêt à l'orage. Silencieusement il se percha sur une branches noueuse d'un arbre déformé par l'âge. En bas, dans la foret, il aperçut deux fines silhouettes se dessiner dans le brouillard, le corbeau les scruta du regardas et dressa sa tête pour entendre clairement la conversation. Un de ses hommes était très grand avec la peau d'un blanc laiteux, de longs doigts noueux et des yeux rouge sang; l'autre homme état aussi pâle mais avait une longue chevelure d'un blond argenté.  
  
L'oiseau vit la peur émaner du blond, lorsque celui-ci se mit à transpirer anormalement.  
  
Ils parlaient le plus bas possible jetant des regards sur les côtés pour surveiller si ils n'étaient pas écoutés et il était très clair que l'homme ressemblant à un serpent lui donnait ses instructions. Le corbeau sauta plus bas pour être sur d'entendre parfaitement la tâche qu'il lui confiait.  
  
Dumbledore lui-même lui avait demandé d'être qu'il entende chacune des conversations et voir si il pouvait récupérer des indices pour la suite et des rapports. L'homme aux yeux rouge était bien sur celui que tout le monde connaissait et ne pourrait oublier :Lord Voldemort et l'oiseau reconnu tout de suite avec qui il était en train de parler ce n'était qu'autre que Lucius Malefoy.  
  
"... Et que devient notre espion à Poudlard?" Demanda Voldemort d'un souffle.  
  
"Il a été découvert, maître, juste après la fuite de Potter avec le corps de l'étudiant lors de notre dernière réunion." Dit il avec un ton de soumission.  
  
"Imbécile!" Voldemort fit un geste rapide avec sa baguette et un choc électrique parcoura le corps de Malefoy le faisant tomber face contre terre le souffle coupé par la douleur, "Je sais qu'il a été découvert mais et le survivant qu'est-il devenu?" Il sentit encore un frisson parcourir le corps de Lucius.  
  
"Maître, il l'avait attrapé mais au moment de tenté de tuer Potter," Lucius fit une pause, puis voyant dans le regard de Voldemort une marque d'impatience une continua son récit précipitamment, " Cependant, Fudge attend votre contact pour vous remettre a Détraqueur. Il a ralentit Dumbledore et l'ordre du phénix en prétendant qu'il niait totalement votre retour." Lucius finissait son rapport.  
  
Voldemort ouvrit sa fine bouche encore une fois pour répondre mais il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les branche d'un arbre, un cruel sourire se dessina sur ces fines lèvres.  
  
Le corbeau réalisa qu'il avait été découvert et commença à battre ses ailes frénétiquement pour s'en aller au plus vite. Mais une force bloqua ses ailes, l'empêchant ainsi de prendre son envol, puis il se sentit tirer en arrière, pour ensuite commencer une chute du haut de l'arbre et la finir dans la main squelettique de Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Bien, il me semble que nous avons attrapé notre espion Lucius." Dit Voldemort avec un petit rire cruel.  
  
"Maître, celui-ci n'est sûrement pas un Animagus, alors qu'est ce que c'est ?"Demanda Malefoy tout en fixant le corbeau que se débattait de toutes ses forces. "  
  
Voldemort, ignora les paroles de son serviteur "Mon cher Severus Rogue, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Le rassemblement est finit depuis des heures ne te serais tu pas trompé de chemin ?" Dit le seigneur des ténèbres avec un petit rire moqueur.  
  
"Il me semble que Mr Malefoy ne veut pas croire que c'est toi, qu'en penses tu ? Moi je pense que tu es espion depuis que je t'ai gravé la marque de mes fidèles sur ton bras, Severus, dit moi tout ce que tu sais sur Dumbledore et rejoins nous à nouveau ou tu le regrettera sincèrement. Bien, fais tomber tes plumes et montre nous ton visage! A moins que tu en sois incapable..." Voldemort s'arrêta puis le regarda de ses petits yeux rouges "Car c'est une nouvelle potion que tu viens d'inventer."  
  
A un moment Rogue il aurait préféré avaler une gorgée d'un de ses propres poisons, que de se savoir entre les mains de Voldemort. Il vit son ancien maître chercher quelques chose de sa robe de sorcier, et en sortie un petit flacon qui contenait un liquide verdâtre.  
  
"Toi et Mc Gonagall avez créés ceci, pour te transformer en animagus quelques temps, n'est pas ? C'est le fils de Croupton qui a trouvé ceci dans ton bureau, il a pensé que ça pourrais m'intéresser, il avait bien raison, et bien Severus montre moi le visage du traître que tu es !"  
  
Il versa quelques gouttes de la potion dans le bec de l'oiseau puis le jeta brutalement au sol, et regarda, le sourire aux lèvres, le corbeau prendre la forme du traître qu'il désirait punir depuis son retour. Les stridents croassements se changeaient en cris de douleur au fur et à mesure de la transformation. Etalé sur le sol, le souffle coupé, la marque des ténèbres lui brûlait la peau comme de l'acide.  
  
Voldemort fit un signe à Lucius qui immédiatement marmonna quelques mots, des cordes noires sortie de sa baguette enveloppant le corps de Rogue, le bâillonnant et reliant ses membres. Maintenant Rogue pouvait seulement regarder Voldemort, ne pouvant cacher la terreur dans ses yeux. Il fit signe à Lucius de l'emmener, celui-ci l'emporta dans l'un des cachots le plus sombre et humide du repaire.  
  
"C'est bien toi, Severus," Dit Lucius sur un ton qui montra bien qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. "Je croyais que tu assez intelligent infuser une étonnante potion mais pas assez pour masquer l'opinion que tu avais sur nous. Tu t'es vraiment moqué de moi . Je pourrais te tuer maintenant si je le voulais, Severus, mais je ne le ferais pas, car je peux t'assurer qu'avant tu vas subir d'atroces souffrances de la part de ceux que tu as trahit pour rejoindre cet imbécile amoureux des moldus.  
  
Rogue, qui commençait à se tortiller essayant de rompre les cordes qui l'emprisonnait, mais il s'arrêta pour essayé d'écouter la conversation. Il entendit qu'on ne comptait pas le tuer. Il savait que Voldemort se servirai sûrement de lui comme une marionnette: écraser son esprit pour le rendre propre grâce à un détraqueurs. Avec Rogue à sa disposition, il pouvait prendre du polynectard, et ainsi le faire passer pour le plus loyal de ses partisans aux yeux de Dumbledore. Puis le seigneur des ténèbres se pencha vers lui, lui disant :  
  
" J'ai aujourd'hui assez d'espion le monde des sorciers et également à Poudlard. Le jeune Draco Malfoy a bien suivit l'exemple de son père, et c'est chargé lui-même de me rapporter encore une fois Harry Potter lors d'une de nos prochaines réunions. Maintenant le ministre lui-même est aujourd'hui de notre côté. Et c'est pour cela que tu seras l'exemple de la punition qui sera donné pour ceux qui ont osé trahir seigneur des ténèbres!" S'exclama Voldemort tout en levant sa baguette et cria impero, essayant de le prendre en sa possession, mais il arrêta lorsqu'il vit que Rogue avait perdu connaissance et qu'il ne pourrait pas, même avec l'aide de ses serviteurs le ramener dans leur camp. Il fit encore un signe à Lucius pour qu'il transporte le corps de Rogue dans leur repaire.  
  
Lorsque finalement Rogue se réveilla, suspendus par les poignets dans l'humidité d'un large cachot, il entendit à quelques mètres, des personnes descendre dans la pièce. Il se leva lentement et poussant un cris étouffé une douleur lorsqu'il sentit une fulgurante douleur lui traversé le dos. Il se retourna d'un seul coup pour voir le visage de son bourreau, mais une plus intense onde choc, qui lui causa un fort cris suivit immédiatement de son évanouissement causé par une douleur beaucoup trop forte.  
  
Au bout d'un moment il se réveilla doucement, bercé par de nombreux murmures autour de lui. Il poussa un gémissement et agita ses chaînes, lesquels lui firent seulement plus de mal. Après un moment, il ouvrit ses yeux voyant Avery, Malefoy et Pettigrow formant un demi cercle autour de lui le regardant avec un sourire moqueur dessiné sur leur fines lèvre. Ainsi Pettigrow était vivant, réalisa t-il, dire que pendant ce tout temps il pensait que c'était un délire de Potter...  
  
Le sourire sur le visage de Pettigrow s'élargie, puis il cria"Impero !" envoyant ainsi à Rogue de terribles convulsions. Après un moment, il ne pu retenir ses cris et lorsque le sort s'arrêta, il entendit les méprisants ricanement de Pettigrow. Il prenait plaisir à le torturer. Surment à cause de son manque de talent, il avait toujours été inférieur aux autres, et Rogue ne s'était jamais retenu pour le montrer lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Rogue accroché par les poignets, sentit sa force entière le quitter peu à peu, et se sentit tomber, seulement retenu par les menottes, plongeant, avec les rires cruels des mangemorts, à nouveau dans l'inconscience.  
  
Rogue ne savait plus si des journées, des semaines ou des mois était passé. Tout avait commencé à ce brouiller. La seule raison comme quoi il n'était pas mort était à cause des infâmes potions qu'ils lui versaient continuellement dans la bouche. Ces potions guérissaient elles-mêmes ses blessures et l'empêchaient de mourir de faim, de soif ou d'épuisement. L'ironie du sort était que c'était lui même qu'il l'avait créé alors qu'il était encore au service de Voldemort. Avec celle-ci ils pouvaient garder les victimes torturées vivantes et cohérentes jusqu'à ce que qu'elles donnent toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoins.  
  
Mais Voldemort n'était pas intéressé par les informations qu'il pourrait lui fournir, par conséquence il ne pourrait pas lui divulguer de fausses informations et se faire tuer lorsqu'il n'en aurait plu. Le seigneur des ténèbres voulait attendre le meilleur moment où pour le réinsérer (ou son apparence) à Poudlard dans le dos du directeur.  
  
A présent, Rogue venait de passer un point où il éprouver une douleur individuelle. Lorsque tout se fondaient dans les ténèbres lors d'une longue nuit angoissante, suspendu par ses poignets, la douleur l'envahissant, l'odeur du sang, attendant malgré lui, les mangemorts qui viendraient une fois de plus le torturer.  
  
A la surprise des mangemorts, il avait réussit à concentrer de la magie dans ses mains pour se détacher, et tomber dans un bruit sourd, n'ayant même pas la force de se relever, les fidèles de Voldemort c'étaient contenté de le rattacher à ses menottes sans toute fois le suspendre comme il l'était dernièrement, le laissant par terre mi-conscient.  
  
Tout était sinistre. Rogue ressentait une étrange sensation de délivrance alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir dans le cachot. La seule chose qu'il désirait au moment présent était de s'endormir et d'apercevoir le doux visage de la mort qui viendrait le chercher et le libérer de cet enfer, ne plus ressentir de douleurs, ne subir de tortures, et ne plus avoir peur de trahir Dumbledore.  
  
Il y eu un jappement, Rogue n'eu même pas la force de lever la tête, il se contenta de suivre à l'oreille le son descendre les marches de l'escalier qui conduisait vers la salle où il était enfermé. Puis il les entendit s'approcher de plus en plus, il se moqua de lui-même croyant en premier lieu à une hallucination causée par la douleur de ses blessures qui le faisait délirer. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez la personne qu'il entendait descendre. Ce n'était pas des bruits de pas humain mais animal, il entendait distinctement les ongles de l'animal cliqueter sur le sol de pierre et s'approcher près de lui. Lorsque finalement il avait recueillit assez de force pour lever la tête vers son visiteur et regarder se que ce passait il se trouva nez à nez avec un chien noir.  
  
Il observa avec appréhension le chien se changer, s'allonger, et reprendre sa forme originaire. Rogue observa la silhouette humaine qui venait de se former en face de lui et reconnu très vite la crinière de Sirius Black.  
  
Rogue faillit hurler. Premièrement Voldemort, puis les mangemorts, et maintenant Black allait le battre, il s'aperçut qu'il était dépassé par tout ses événements et commençait à perdre le fil de la réalité. Etait il venu ici le rejoindre et l'aider ou bien pour lui donner une petite séance de torture encore plus horrible que les autres? Juste parce qu'ils était ennemis durant leur enfance.  
  
Ils se défièrent pendant un temps du regard, puis Sirius s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et l'assit contre un mur pour mieux voir l'état déplorable de son meilleur ennemi, puis finalement il lui dit :  
  
"Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de ne pas te donner une baffe, la pitié peut être." Dit Sirius avec un léger rire dans sa voix, mais elle était malgré cela très tendu. Bien que Sirius ne portait pas Rogue dans son coeur, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver son ennemi dans cet état, il était très horrifié par ce qu'il avait dû enduré et cela lui rappela quelque peu son emprisonnement à Azkaban.  
  
Il se dégagea la gorge puis lui dit doucement "Dumbledore m'a demandé de te retrouver. Nous n'avons pas pu venir plus tôt parce que nous ne savions pas où te trouver et nous n'avions aucune idée d'où tu pouvais être détenu. Mais Harry écoutait les conversations des Serpentards (les enfants des mangemorts) pour essayer de savoir se qu'ils mijotaient et où tu étais. Je suis partit aussitôt que nous avons eu la confirmation de l'endroit où ils te retenaient"  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, toussa à cause de l'air qui sentait le renfermé, puis sortie de sa robe de sorcier un petit flacon qui contenait un liquide vert. Rogue regarda cela curieusement, il n'avait plus confiance en sa voix. Il avait peur que si il parlait, son rêve allait se terminer, le laissant se réveiller autour de ses bourreau et redevenir la source d'amusement pour les mangemorts, qui malgré tout avait été dans le passé ses anciens amis et compagnons.  
  
C'était la potion qu'il avait utilise pour devenir un corbeau. "Il faut que tu boives cela, sinon il sera impossible pour toi de devenir un animagus..." Rogue rassembla les paroles et recula. Combien de fois Voldemort lui avait fait subir le changement douloureux en le transformant en corbeau et homme? Sirius prit son menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, un mouvement qui lui fit ressentir de la douleur le long de son épine dorsale, mais il ne le montra pas.  
  
"En restant un homme, tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici inaperçu, donc tu dois redevenir un oiseau. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as enduré ni se qu'ils t'ont fait, mais cela ne te feras aucun mal ... Je te le promet Severus." Lui dit Sirius. Finalement Rogue lui fit signe de son accord et Black lui versa le contenu de la bouteille dans sa bouche.  
  
La transformation dura quelques minutes, mais Sirius attendit la fin de sa métamorphose avant de se retransformer encore une fois en un beau chien noir. Les bras devenus maintenant les ailes du corbeau, il glissa hors des menottes qui le tenaient prisonnier. Sirius prit doucement l'oiseau, l'enveloppa dans un tissu, puis se changea en chien, prenant dans sa gueule le corbeau et partit silencieusement dans la nuit, par une petite route éclairée seulement par la lueur de la lune.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Deuxième chapitre : Cela n'en vaut pas la peine  
  
Dumbledore était dans son bureau, bavardant avec d'autres membres du personnel du ministère de la magie. Ils ne disaient rien de nouveau, et se contentaient de dire les mêmes choses, sur le même ton méprisant et manquant de respect au directeur de Poudlard.  
  
"Arrêtez cette blague, vieille homme, Vous-Savez-Qui a disparut et ne peut pas être de retour comme vous le prétendez, Fudge le dit lui-même. Bien que la gazette n'a cessé d'écrire pendant quelques temps le retour de Vous- Savez-Qui, Fudge nous a confié que c'était seulement de la paranoïa de la part du monde du sorcier, et qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter sur tout ce qui touche le seigneur des ténèbres et ses partisans. Il y a eu une attaque par des ex-mangemort durant la coupe du monde de quidditch et vous voilà partit dans d'énorme délire sur le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui qui compte décimer à nouveau tout les moldus."  
  
Dumbledore était déconcerté par leur stupidité et leur obstination. De quelques manières il se demandait avec un peu de soupçon si Fudge n'était pas de mèche avec Voldemort car sous ses airs stupides, il se souvenait qu'il pouvait se révéler intelligeamment diabolique et manipulateur. Employant dans son personnel des sorciers suffisamment faible d'esprit pour être manipulé et ramené du côté des force du mal. Enfin, Fudge c'était battu vigoureusement contre les forces des ténèbre lors du premier règne de Voldemort, c'est pour cela qu'il préféra ne pas aller plus loin dans ses suppositions et attendre d'avoir plus de preuves pour se méfier vraiment de lui.  
  
Dumbledore s'était efforcé de demander de l'aide aux Aurors, et de faire des émissaires aux Géant seul Hagrid et Madame Maxime avait acceptés la requête. Fudge avait refuse fortement de remplacer les détraqueurs d'Azkaban par d'autres créatures, car selon lui on ne devait pas craindre ses répugnantes créatures. Les pensées de Dumbledore furent interrompus au moment où il entendit quelqu'un crier depuis un couloirs voisin :  
  
"Rogue est de retour! Vite, que quelqu'un aillent aller chercher Madame Pomfresh! Nous avons besoin d'aide!"  
  
Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise en un instant, poussant rudement les personnes du ministère de la magie, sorti en trombe de son bureau et emboîta le pas sur les longs escaliers menant vers l'entré. La scène était accueillit par un pur chaos d'élèves.  
  
Les étudiants s'étaient rués autour de la scène, certains partaient en vitesse, blanc comme un linge et hurlant des paroles incomprenables. Le professeur McGonagall essayait malgré elle de ramener le calme dans le centre du maelström d'élèves qui continuaient à hurler avec force "C'est Black! Oh mon dieu, c'est Sirius Black! Courez!" et l'accusant de l'état de Rogue et de bien d'autres infamies. Dumbledore essayait de pousser les étudiants apeurés par la scène espérant se frayer un chemin pour évaluer la situation, mais s'arrêta brutalement, l'air dégoûté, lorsqu'il aperçut le piteux état de son espion.  
  
Au premier coup d'oeil il l'aurait cru mort. Son visage était crispé par la douleur et des taches de sang séché de couleur rouille étaient mélangées avec le sang frais. Quelques-uns de ses ongles avaient été arrachés et ses mains étaient tachées de nombreuses traces de brûlures. Il aperçut des marques de coupures, qui au premier coup d'oeil lui paraissaient mortel. Dumbledore ne pouvait imaginer l'horreur que l'homme avait du endurer à travers tout ses enchantements.  
  
Alors que Madame Pomfresh arrivait précipitamment dans le hall d'entré priant aux élèves de ce pousser sous peine de voir les points de leur maison disparaître soudainement, elle jeta un rapide regard sur l'état de Rogue puis lança un regard à Dumbledore, qui rapidement fit signe à Sirius de transporter Rogue à l'infirmerie.  
  
Pompom l'allongea sur un lit du dortoir dans l'infirmerie, "Je ne sais pas comment il a pu survivre aussi longtemps avec autant blessure mais il a besoin d'aide," Elle regarda soudainement par dessus l'épaule du directeur et étendit les jappement de Sirius Black maintenant redevenu un beau chien noir, il avait échappé de peu à l'hystérie des étudiants qui ne voyait qu'en lui un hors la loi en fuite.  
  
"C'est une longue histoire Pompom, mais je peux vous assurer que Sirius est un innocent et qu'il est de notre côté. Maintenant nous avons besoins de votre aide pour le professeur Rogue." Pompom incliner la tête pour prouver son accord, elle faisait confiance à Dumbledore et se tourna maintenant vers Rogue pour le soignée tant qu'elle pouvait.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue commençait à se réveiller, tirer de son lourd sommeil par une voix féminine.  
  
"...Non Albus, ses blessures ne lui serons pas fatal, il lui faut juste un peu de repos. Je suis encore très étonnée qu'il est survécut à ses blessures, mais c'est seulement son physique qui est soigné, il reste encore à savoir, et c'est malheureusement fort probable, si son mental a été touché, je m'en inquiète beaucoup... Après se qu'il a vécu, il est fort probable que le professeur Rogue ne soit plus le même. Il risque de souffrir d'un grave traumatisme. Et dans les pires cas pourrais perdre la parole et plus ressembler à un cadavre qu'un être humain..."  
  
Doucement Severus ouvrit ses yeux et vit une masse blanche et une autre bleue devant lui. Pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière, il rouvrit ses yeux de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la scène entière soit clair.  
  
Il vie Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh. Ils parlaient dans de furieux chuchotements et les lignes c'étaient profondément dans leur visages.  
  
Lentement, délibérément, il commença lui même à se lever. Les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent sur celui-ci et sa bouche s'élargie pour enfin former un sourire. "Je vois que vous avez combattu la mort avec ferveur Severus," Lui dit Dumbledore, sans réussir à cacher sa joie mais aussi sa peine de le revoir dans cet état.  
  
Rogue le regarda perplexe pour ensuite demander "Que c'est il passé? Pourquoi suis je ici?"  
  
Pomfresh le regarda inquiéter puis brusquement elle entraîna Dumbledore dans un coin de la pièce, chuchotant furieusement des choses. Rogue entendit seulement quelques fragment de phrases 'son épreuve', 'le traumatisme', et 'son esprit c'est protégé lui-même'. Pomfresh ayant terminée de parler avec Dumbledore qui le regarda et fit signe que oui à l'infirmière.  
  
"Severus, il y a quelques jours Sirius vous a ramené à Poudlard. Vous étiez sévèrement blessé et vous êtes passé proche de la mort. " Elle s'arrêta brusquement, le regardant droit dans les yeux puis continua "Pendant quelques temps vous avez espionné Vous-Savez-Qui en utilisant une potion pour devenir Animagus (vous étiez un corbeau). Malheureusement il vous a attrapé, vous a torturé durant environ un mois. Vous en rappelez vous ? "  
  
Rogue ne répondit pas, étant complètement hors de propos, renfermé sur lui- même plongeant dans une mer de souvenirs qui menaçait de le noyer. Puis vivement il repensa à l'expérience qu'il avait vécut. La torture, l'angoisse et la peur l'envahissaient précipitamment. C'étouffant dans lui- même, tout commençait à se teinter de noir l'emprisonnant dans ses pensées. Les paroles 'Doloris!' sonnaient encore dans ses oreilles et ....  
  
" Severus, Severus! " Dumbledore l'empoigna par l'épaule essayant de le sortir de son cauchemar. Rogue regarda soudainement le directeur. Dumbledore surprit de l'attitude de Rogue recula, voyant dans son regard la complète absence de lumière mélanger avec la terreur absolue dans les yeux de Rogue. "Severus, vous avez besoin de plus de repos, Je vais demander l'avis de Pompom."  
  
Rogue se leva brusquement, saisissant le poignet de Dumbledore après s'être assit au bord du lit. "Non, cette aide ne me serais pas nécessaire. Je vais très bien Albus, tout se que je demande c'est de reprendre mon poste sans encombre que tout redevienne normal, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul pour le reste. " Dit Rogue avec un regard implorant.  
  
Dumbledore était surprît de la terreur qui éclairait les yeux de Rogue qui était pourtant un homme solide, sur de lui-même et faisant cavalier seul dans la plupart de ses misions.  
  
"Très bien, Severus, mais parlons de se qui c'est passé. " Lui demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue se relata lui-même touts les lorsqu'il était entre les main de Voldemort et de ses partisans et quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore lui mis la main sur son épaule pour empêcher de plonger dans un imminent cauchemar. Lorsque Rogue arriva au sujet de Fudge, Dumbledore réalisa qu'il venait de confirmer ses craintes et que le propre ministre de la magie avait rejoint Voldemort, sûrement pour se protéger et s'assurer que les Mangemorts ne viendront pas l'attaquer pensa Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue finit finalement son histoire et s'assit sur son lit, temporairement épuisé. Dumbledore essaya de changer de conversation et de trouver quelque chose qui ne lui rappellerait pas son enlèvement.  
  
"Severus, pourquoi détestez vous autant Harry Potter?" demanda Dumbledore. Rogue leva la tête en direction de Dumbledore, un ricanement commença à sortir de ses lèvre, mais il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il vennait d'apparaître, laissant place à un regard incrédule (la question est enfin arrivé au cerveau).  
  
"Potter? Je pensais que vous le savez déjà."  
  
Dumbledore repensa à la scolarité de Severus sur laquelle il avait prit ses références, puis après un temps de réflexion, il demanda finalement "Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi pendant tout ce temps vous l'avez détester et vous êtes acharné sur lui bien que vous essayez de le protéger avant tout?"  
  
" Pourquoi le détestiez vous en premier lieu, Severus? "Reformula Dumbledore voyant que Rogue n'allait pas répondre.  
  
Rogue resta silencieux un moment puis finalement il dit "J'étais jaloux."  
  
"De James? Severus, c'est de l'histoire ancienne..." Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue le regarda avec étonnement, et dit avec un ton de surprise dans sa voix "James? Je n'est absolument rien contre James, ou très peu, non la raison du pourquoi je déteste Potter est parce qu'il n'est rien."  
  
Dumbledore lui lança un regard interrogateur, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il lui fit signe de continuer.  
  
"Monsieur, vous devriez le savoir! Durant la bataille contre Voldemort beaucoup de personnes y ont laissés la vie, aussi bien des bonnes que des mauvaises. J'ai moi-même été votre espion vers la fin et sauvé au moins cinq familles de massacres organisé par Voldemort. Lorsque James et Lily se sont sacrifiés eux-mêmes pour sauver Harry et qu'il vive. Non seulement il a survécu mais aussi détruit Lord Voldemort ! (Temporairement bien sur !) Et terminant ainsi la longue bataille contre celui-ci."  
  
Il s'arrêta se prenant la tête entre les mains, puis continua :  
  
" Tout le travail, toutes les souffrances, toute la bravoure des Aurors et des espions de la même manière qu'elle s'est développée elle s'est fait oublié par coup du hasard! J'ai sauvé beaucoup de personnes et qui est venue me remercier ? Est-ce que n'importe qui me reconnaît? Non, les sorciers disent "C'est Harry Potter, celui qui a survécut!" et non "Toute les courageuses personnes qui ce sont sacrifié eux-mêmes pour que nous puissions vivre un autre jour!". Voici pourquoi je déteste ce garçon, parce que tout le travail que j'ai fait a été oublié, même éclipser par un garçon qui ne se souvient même pas de se qui c'est passé, ni même de se qu'il a fait, les seuls choses dont il est capable de se souvenir, c'est ce que les autres lui disent" Rogue avait terminé laissant la salle dans un profond silence, son esprit libéré de la souffrance qu'il avait enduré lors du mois passé. "  
  
Dumbledore était muet. Il n'aurait jamais crus Rogue capable de pareille profondeur, il s'avait que son seul désir était de ne plus être reconnu comme un mangemort, mais pas que celui-ci était apparut à cause d'Harry."Et Draco Malefoy? Allez vous continuez votre favoritisme?" Demanda-t-il.  
  
Au bout d'un moment Rogue eut un rictus, "et je suppose que Harry Potter et ses amis qui est venu vous dire que j'étais partial que je détestais les Gryffondors et montrait sans honte que je favorisais le serpentards. Je vais vous dire pourquoi Albus, et ensuite vous me remercierez."  
  
"La raison comme quoi la maison de serpentard est la racine de nombreux mages et traîtresse adepte de la magie noir, sorcier et Mangemorts est dut que plus de la moitié de ces gamins sont en relation directes avec des Mangemorts ou autres sorte de mages noirs, Draco est le fils de Lucius et je suis à peu près sur qu'il suivra les traces de son père. Ce que Potter et ses amis ne vous ont pas dit c'était quand je manifestais ce 'favoritisme'. Et bien je le manifeste seulement lorsque l'occasion me l'est vraiment offerte. Si j'étais dur avec eux aussi ça serai comme si j'agissais comme tout les autres élèves avec eux, que pensez vous de cette attitude ? Mauvaise. Comme vous voulez Dumbledore, je favorise les serpentards parce que je représente pour eux la seule chose de convenable dans l'univers de la magie noire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller dans mon bureau. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois retourner dans mon bureau, car après tout mon travail est aussi maître des potions" Dit Rogue en commençant à ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie pour partir dans son bureau.  
  
"Severus!" L'appela Dumbledore d'une voix sonnante, Rogue se tourna vers lui brusquement et le regarda interloqué. Dumbledore réalisa avec un grand étonnement que Rogue était vigoureux et qu'il c'était vite remis de son expérience. "Que pensez vous de Neville?" Demanda t-il lentement.  
  
Rogue le regarda d'un sourire méprisant "Neville Londubat est désespérément incompétent, tellement incompétent qu'il est incapable de simplement remuer et faire bouillir une potion correctement. Je dois reprendre ma classe demain, Albus, et vérifier tout ce que mon remplaçant a fait. " Dit répondit il en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Dumbledore resta un moment à l'infirmerie assit sur le lit maintenant vide. Dans ses oreilles tintait encore le ton mort de la voix que Rogue avait utilisé pendant toute la conversation.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
En plein dans son travail, Rogue était dans sa classe de potion, corrigeant les tests de son remplacent (un vrai idiot) qui venait de lui rendre. Il leva la tête au moment ou il entendit quelqu'un frapper faiblement sur la porte. Il marmonna "Entrez" et sauta hors de sa place, envoyant sa chaise en arrière lorsqu'il vit son visiteur.  
  
"Dumbledore m'a demandé de te voir" dit Sirius Black, qui d'une manière évidente évitait d'avoir un contact avec les yeux de Rogue.  
  
"Bien, tu m'as trouvé, maintenant part" Sirius le regarda avec étonnement, le temps de rencontrer les yeux de Rogue. Ce qu'il avait trouvé était simplement, rien. Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'allé lui parler, il s'attendait beaucoup à la réaction de Rogue, après un moment de silence, alors qu'il continuait à défier du regard son ennemis. Sirius lui dit vigoureusement :  
  
"C'est comme ça que tu remercies celui qui t'as sorti des griffes de Voldemort, tu pourrais pas avoir une réaction normal pour une fois ?" Dit finalement Sirius en haussant légèrement la voix, ennuyé par sa réaction, il essaya de se ressaisir. Rogue le regarda fixement, Sirius l'avait sauvé? Oh magnifique, maintenant il avait une autre dette envers un autre Maraudeur.  
  
Voyant l'air interloqué de Rogue il lui dit avec un petit sourire.  
  
" Et oui c'est moi qui t'as sauvé, si je ne t'avais pas sortit de là, tu serais probablement mort ou pire." Continua Sirius.  
  
Les yeux de Rogue silla légèrement, maintenant il se rappelait, un magnifique chien noir silencieux le regardant. Ainsi il se souvenu comment l'homme qui le détestait pourtant depuis leur première rencontre l'avait sauvé, dévoilant un petit peu d'émotion dans ses yeux mort depuis longtemps. Ils étaient du même côté et leur enfance était morte depuis de longues années, malgré cela ils ne pouvait s'adresser aucuns regards, ni paroles sans immédiatement ce disputer violemment. Il déplaça sa chaise tournant maintenant le dos aux tests qu'il corrigeait, le regarda d'un regard à glacer le sang. Malgré cela Sirius continua :  
  
"Je ne serais jamais de ton côté, Rogue, ton entière personnalité est ennuyante. Qui voudrais être avec toi? La seul personne qui pourrais vouloir de toi est le seigneur des ténèbres, la preuve il t'a retenu prisonnier dans l'espoir et la certitude que tu n'hésiterais pas à redevenir mangemort. Lui dit Sirius avec un sourire méprisant.  
  
C'en était trop, et Rogue agie en conséquence, sous le regard étonné et effrayé de Black, il l'attrapa à gorge, l'appuyant contre un mur, et lui murmura :  
  
"Black, je n'ai aucune rancune contre toi, plus aucune. Nous sommes du même côté, nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je te dis cela, je vais te le dire. Voldemort m'a torturé, il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer et qui elle ne risquait pas de le trahir, il m'a dit qu'il voulait effacé mon esprit et imposer le sien pour ainsi avec un espion à Poudlard pour surveiller Potter. J'ai résisté, finalement il m'a utiliser en exemple pour montrer à ses serviteur ce qui leur arriveraient si un jour ils voulaient le trahir. Il a réussit à embrouiller mon esprit, à un tel point que la seul chose que je désirais étais la mort ou le baisé d'un détraqueur. Alors tu vois, comparé à Voldemort et à tout ses partisans, je peux te dire que tu vaut beaucoup plus qu'eux et que je ne te déteste pas comme toi tu me déteste.  
  
Il le lâcha, regarda Sirius se masser le coup et encore étonné de l'attitude de Rogue.  
  
" Va t'en maintenant." Lui dit 'il en se dirigeant à nouveau vers son bureau. Sirius se retourna et sortie sans dire un mot.  
  
Severus Rogue s'assit à son bureau empoignant une dizaine de parchemin à corriger, poussant un long soupir voyant que le parchemin qu'il s'apprêtait à corriger était celui de Neville Londubat.  
  
  
  
*\\Fin//*  
  
Voilou c'est finit ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensés, perso la théorie sur pourquoi Rogue déteste Harry, est pas mal ! Elle me convient, ça change de la théorie comme quoi il aimait Lily, de toute façon seul le temps et Rowling nous le dira ! Mais perso je pense pas que c'est le genre de truc que l'on sera dans le tome cinq ! 


	3. L’horoscope de la semaine par Severus Ro...

Petites histoires : Traduction de : The Horoscope According To Severus Snape. By Liz Skywalker  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur:  
  
C'est une toute petite fic sympa que j'ai traduite (en changeant malgré tout beaucoup de choses .) de plus cela me permet de varier au maximum le genre des fic que je traduit.  
  
Et vous pouvez considérer que cette minific est mon petit cadeau du jour de l'an ;) en attendant la prochaine.  
  
J'espère que vous aimerez malgré la longueur du texte !  
  
Bonne Année, Bonne santé et Bonne lecture à tous:)  
  
Disclamer : *tousse* Les personnages . ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Liz Skywalker.  
  
  
  
Petite histoire 3 : L'horoscope de la semaine par Severus Rogue :  
  
1er Mai - Mercure est ombragé, vous serez éclaboussé par une potion de rétrécissement de l'Incompétent Londubat, en plein sur votre nez (se qui lui fera un nez normal .). Vous prétendrez qu'il n'a pas suivit les instructions une fois de plus et le mettrez bien sûr en retenue avec une forte perte de points pour Gryffondor, mettant ainsi Serpentard en premier pour la course de la coupe des quatre maisons.  
  
2 Mai - Venus est visible. Vous n'aurez aucun tourment puisque vous donnerez cour seulement aux Serdaigles et aux Pouffsoufles. Merci Dieu pour serdaigle et Pouffsouffle.  
  
3 Mai - Idem. Dieu merci.  
  
4 Mai - Pluton glisse vers les ombres. Comme Pluton (mais pas de la même façon) vous glisserez sur le chemin de la grande salle en allant prendre votre petit déjeuner. Vous vous direz que plus jamais, vous prendrez une soupe de Dumbledore à la place de votre fidèle potion contre la toux qui elle ne brûlera jamais la langue et ne vous provoquera jamais une extinction de voix vous empêchant ainsi d'hurler sur les Gryffondors qui aurons mal préparés leur potion.  
  
5 Mai - Les étoiles ont décidées que lors de votre sortie nocturne vous pincerez Potter sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Bien sur trop fière de l'avoir enfin attrapé vous lui mettrez une forte retenue, mais pas de points en moins pour sa maison par pitié (se qui ne lui ressemble pas .).  
  
Note personnel: Neptune s'alignera avec Pluton se qui signifie que j'userais d'un sortilège de mort. Vérifier avec mon manuel "découverte de la divination" pour être sur que je ne me sois pas tromper.  
  
6 Mai - La lune et Jupiter sont dans la septième maison. Les septièmes années vont vous agacer une fois de plus, vous mettant hors de vous. Un gryffondor se glissera derrière vous dans l'espoir de vous dérober des ingrédients nécessaire pour une potion interdite . ouvrez l'?il.  
  
Lors de l'inter cour Gryffondor/Serpentard, une bataille d'ingrédients se fera derrière votre dos, vous les punirez sévèrement si un ingrédient vous atteint en pleine figure. Ce rappeler de se baisser ...  
  
7 Mai - ah, le week-end, et les planètes sont alignés. Rien de particulier va se produire et vous pourrez vous reposer tranquillement dans une cave avec Mr. Squeeky et "The Dark Lord's Greatest Hits, Volume 666.6". Mais cela durera jusqu'à ce que le merveilleux Lucius Malefoy vous écrira une fois de plus au sujet de son fils Drago Malefoy, vous vous apercevrez ainsi que vous ne prenez pas suffisamment soin de celui-ci et que vous devrez dépenser tout votre week-end pour vous racheter au près de lui et prendre de nouvelles mesures pour prendre plus soin de Drago.  
  
  
  
\\*Fin*//  
  
  
  
Voilà j'avoue que ce n'était pas très long, mais tellement sympa et original que j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de me mettre une review, et que vous lirez la prochaine petite histoire qui est déjà en cour de traduction ^^, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus vous verrez par vous-même ;)  
  
N'hésitez pas à me dire quel genre d'histoire vous voudriez que je traduise, même me donner des titres si vous en avez envie. 


	4. Miroir

Petites Histoires :  
  
Traduction de Mirrors by Lyda Clunas  
  
Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout comme l'histoire *injustice*  
  
Note de l'auteur : Me revoici pour une nouvelle traduction, c'est une histoire que j'avais commencé à traduire il y a un certain temps je l'avoue, mais par manque de temps j'avais du suspendre la traduction, sinon dans les reviews on m'a demandé un slash ;) mais entre qui et qui ? J'avais avoir trouvé un Dumbledore/Rogue bien sympathique mais bon . je vais évité de vous faire peur et de vous dégoûter pour le reste de votre vie, je m'en voudrais beaucoup *ment* N'hésitez pas à me dire le type d'histoire que vous voudriez avoir sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à chercher. Sinon pour commenter l'histoire qui va suivre, et bien je l'ai adoré à cause de l'ambiance qui y régnait et des sentiments qui en sortent son très bien décris. Mais vous verrez cela par vous-même ;)  
  
Quatrième histoire : Miroir  
  
La pièce était plongée dans une faible obscurité, froide, et vide. Severus Rogue était assis dans un des fauteuils qui était devant la cheminée, regardant comme hypnotisé, la braise mourante du feu de la cheminée qui réchauffait, bien peu, la froideur de la salle.  
  
Il doit être au moins huit heures maintenant, pensa-t-il, il se demanda si son collègue de travail au laboratoire c'était aperçut de son absence. Ce n'est pas mon problème, il le verra lui-même. Ce n'est plu mon problème maintenant.  
  
Il goûta l'amer Véritarium de sa langue et sombra peu à peu dans ses pensées. Le directeur, après avoir attendu son morbide récit, l'emmena à gauche de la pièce sans rien dire. Une partie de lui-même était en train d'écouter le faible son du tournoiement de sa robe et guidait ses pieds hors de la chambre ; Severus s'attendait à voir arriver un groupe d'Aurors qui enfonceraient la porte à tout moment. Il partirait avec aux volontiers bien sur. Pour ensuite subir le baiser du détraqueur et ainsi plonger sa vie dans la nuit.  
  
Il entra dans le bureau le regard baissé puis ; il regarda autour de lui les portraits des différents directeurs et directrices de Poudlard, appartenant maintenant au passé, qui sommeillaient profondément dans leur cadre. Il ne se soucia point des divers objets posés derrière le bureau, où le phénix endormit, rider et velouté, venait à peine de renaître de ses cendres. Lentement, ses yeux noirs reflétaient la faible lueur de l'âtre, un faible écho dont il était souvent témoin depuis quelques temps retentit à ses oreilles ; il ramena ses bras contre lui, les frottant pour forcer le sang à circuler. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche de lui, transpercé par la morsure de la chaleur et la lumière s'évanouissant dans la sombre couleur de son tatouage.  
  
Convulsé, il empoigna son avant-bras, sentant des picotements à travers sa robe de sorcier noir, et pressa fortement contre lui sa marque, souhaitant que la douleur disparaisse le plus vite possible. Il pencha la tête, en signe de résignation, les terrible recours qu'il avait du utiliser lors des dernières nuits hantaient encore son esprit. Horreur et culpabilité fleurissaient douloureusement dans sa poitrine et les mouvements maladifs de son c?ur doublaient encore, attendant les larmes et les sanglots qui refusaient de venir. La pitié était trop importante pour lui.  
  
« Severus. »  
  
Il mit un moment à réaliser que la voix n'était pas l'écho d'un cri tout droit sorti de sa mémoire. Severus leva sa tête lentement, en direction d'Albus Dumbledore qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Severus jeta un coup d'?il furtif s'entendant à voir des Aurors dans la pièce, il était pourtant certain que Dumbledore les avaient appelé ; mais il y avait seulement son ancien directeur, le regard grave et fatigué, Dumbledore portait un simple objet.  
  
Severus baissa son regard lorsque le directeur s'approcha de lui. « Où sont les Aurors ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton sourd.  
  
« Dumbledore s'assit à la chaise de son bureau. Je ne les ai pas fait venir, ni informé de cette affaire. Par contre j'ai récupéré ceci. »  
  
Il plaça calmement l'objet qu'il transportait sur le bureau, et poussa silencieusement le jeune homme en face de celui-ci. Severus fixa l'objet du regard, ne comprenant pas les attentions de son directeur en lui rapportant cet objet.  
  
« Un miroir ? »  
  
Dumbledore s'assit derrière lui. « Oui. Un miroir. » Les yeux de son directeur étaient accentués par leur pâleur dans l'ombre de la pièce, mais ils pétillaient avec le peu de lueur qui s'échappait de la cheminer en dépit du sérieux de la situation.  
  
Severus ne toucha pas le miroir qui était allongé sur le bureau. « Qu'est- ce que c'est ? » Demanda t-il sur un ton soupçonneux.  
  
« Il reflète seulement votre apparence, » Répondit Dumbledore calmement. « Il n'a pas subit d'enchantements ou bien d'autres sortilèges, si c'était ce que vous soupçonniez. Quelquefois, l'objet est exactement comme vous le voyez. »  
  
Au clair de la déférence de l'autorité du directeur, Severus leva le miroir le mettant lentement face à lui, de ses bras tremblant. Il était d'un dur argent, décoré avec des serpents enroulés sur les bords. S'approprier l'apparence, c'est l'obtenir, pense t-il farouchement. Ses yeux commencèrent par le bas du miroir, puis il remonta son regard vers son visage caché par l'intense ombre qui ne dévoilait que la partie inférieur de son visage et ses cheveux noir ébène.  
  
« Que voyez vous ? » Souffla Dumbledore tranquillement.  
  
« Un mangemort, » répondit Severus. Bien sur, l'effet qu'il s'était lui- même administré du Véritarium lui faisait contrôler l'honnêteté de ses réponses. « Un homme qui mérite seulement de servir de pourriture à Azkaban. »  
  
Dumbledore fit un indistinct bruit de gorge. « Vraiment. C'est sincèrement ce que vous voyez, Severus ? »  
  
« C'est ce que je vois »  
  
Dumbledore se leva, regardant dans les yeux le jeune homme à travers le miroir. « Très étrange, » Répondit il, en gardant l'attention sur le visage de Severus. « Ce n'est pas du tout se que je vois. »  
  
Severus ricana. « Croyez vous que je suis aveugle ? » cracha t-il, mais la répugnance de son ton était plus réservé à lui-même qu'à son directeur.  
  
Dumbledore tendit la main et prit le miroir de l'étreinte de Severus. « Un miroir tel que celui-ci, » Commença t-il pensif, scrutant du regard la surface du miroir, « désigne pour le regard comment nous sommes présenté à l'extérieur. Il ne révèle rien, seulement les détails superficiels de notre apparence, et seulement notre image physique. »  
  
« Ce que vous avez vu dans ce miroir est seulement votre reflet, non l'ombre de votre mal intérieur. »  
  
Severus ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Dumbledore leva l'index pour l'en dissuader.  
  
« Ce n'est ni une opinion, ou un attribut, que de révéler sa véritable nature. C'est une action. » Il fit une pause, allongeant la face du miroir contre le bois luisant de son bureau, regardant du coin de l'?il Severus pendant un bref moment. « Vous avez commis des actes atroces, de vous-même sans doute, » dit il gravement, et Severus baissa la tête voulant échapper au regard du directeur dans une coupable défaite, « mais j'avais raison de croire en celui-ci, » il indiqua avec sa main osseuse le miroir à Severus, « et non en vous. »  
  
Tu es un imbécile, pensa Severus désolé ; le directeur continua simplement.  
  
« Vous voyez, lorsque vous êtes venu me voir cette nuit par vous-même, vous avez également manifesté votre désir de s'éloigner de cette apparence. Même si vous êtes assis ici en ce moment, je peux voir qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière la marque et le masque. »  
  
« Le fait que vous soyez ici, je crois, est la preuve que vous avez suffisamment pris conscience. » Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant. « J'ai beaucoup douté de vos intentions durant la journée me demandant si vous vouliez vraiment changer. »  
  
« Je suis venu ici de moi-même. » Dit Severus catégoriquement. Il se mordit l'articulation de ses mains, refusant de rencontrer les yeux bleus du directeur.  
  
« Je ne vous contredis pas, » Dit Dumbledore doucement. « Mais pourquoi ne pas être allé au ministère ? Pourquoi aller à Poudlard pour confesser tous vos crimes ? »  
  
Severus ouvrit la bouche pour lui offrir une réponse sarcastique, mais il réalisa que le directeur n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question.  
  
Pourquoi ici ? Disait en lui une voix intérieure rapidement. Pourquoi Dumbledore ?  
  
Il ferma sa bouche, offrant rien de plus qu'un léger haussement d'épaules.  
  
« Peut-être, que vous désiriez de la gratitude. » Supposa lentement Dumbledore.  
  
Severus hocha sa tête d'une façon presque imperceptible ; presque une action réflex de refus, un mouvement que certain n'aurait pas vue, mais qui n'échappa pas au regard perspicace de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme soupira, subtilement, puis continua.  
  
« Je ne crois pas que votre culpabilité et vos remords soient fabriqués. Ni que tout ceci est été monté de toutes pièces par Voldemort. Et, » il ajouta gravement, « Je me suis préparé à vous offrir l'occasion de vous rattraper. »  
  
« Je ne mérite pas de pitié, » Protesta Severus faiblement.  
  
« Peut-être que non, » Commença le directeur en accord avec le jeune homme. « Mais néanmoins je me suis quand même préparé à vous en offrir une. »  
  
Il s'arrêta, prenant une profonde inspiration pour continuer. « La bataille contre Voldemort est longue et difficile pour nous tous. Vous avez du le remarquer de votre côté aussi, mais nous ne perdons pas espoir. »  
  
Severus fut prit d'un faible rire d'incrédulité. « Le ministère est rien de plus qu'une multitude d'imbéciles raté, » le coupa t'il d'un ton méprisant. « Le maître détient tout le pouvoir et la puissance qui lui est nécessaire, j'en suis purement convaincu. »  
  
« Mais malgré tout vous êtes venus ici me voir, et vous admettez votre culpabilité. Pourquoi ne pas rester dans le côté qui à le plus de chance de gagner, pouvez vous me le dire ? »  
  
« Parce que je ne suis plus capable de cohabiter avec moi-même. Vous ne pouvez pas en avoir l'idée, » il s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis continua, « Voyez vous, je ne suis plus capable de continuer à commettre ses actes. Je . J'ai réaliser tout cela trop tard malheureusement. »  
  
« En effet, » dit Dumbledore. « Votre personnalité a perdu beaucoup de sa fierté, et vous avez ma compassion. »  
  
Severus ferma les yeux encore une fois, se rappelant de la vision de corps carbonisés, de sons familiers, de cris de femmes et d'enfants.  
  
« Mais les conséquences de vos actions seront toujours présentes. »  
  
« Quant à se qui c'est produit, je l'admet dans toute son importance, avec votre opinion sur le ministère. C'est pourquoi j'avais moi-même décidé de contrer Voldemort au cours de cette guerre. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas toutes les ressources dont nous avons besoins, ni toutes les informations qui nous seraient nécessaires. Mais, si vous êtes prêt, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »  
  
Severus jeta un regard tranchant vers le vieil homme. « Je ne vous serai d'aucune utilités, de plus je serai exterminé en un instant si je ne répondais plus aux appels de Voldemort. »  
  
« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais vous nous seriez d'une aide inestimable. Les circonstances veut que vous n'abandonniez surtout pas les appels de Voldemort, mais plutôt, retourner à son service. »  
  
Pendant un moment Severus était resté perplexe, puis, dans une vision d'horreur, il réalisa se que lui demandait le directeur.  
  
« Vous voulez que je l'espionne pour vous, » dit-il, abasourdit. « Vous avez besoin de moi, un mangemort, caché dans l'ombre de son maître, pour créer toute . cette mascarade, seulement pour vous. »  
  
« Pour le bénéfice de moi-même, et pour les autres bien entendus, » Fit observer Dumbledore. « Je vous donne cette tâche, mais bien sur ce n'est pas une obligation. »  
  
Rogue était muet, perdu dans ses pensées et luttant contre les choix qui se plaçait devant lui. Il attendait, dans le calme absolu, que Dumbledore continu.  
  
« Vous devez expier vos fautes. On espère que se sera le moyen pour vous de découvrir comment. Toutefois, vous pouvez prendre un choix différent. »  
  
« Vous pourrez espérer gagner la rédemption en choisissant que par vous- même, » Dit le directeur en se levant lentement de la chaise. Il prit le miroir encore une fois, et le replaça dans les bras de Severus. « Vous devez maintenant prendre votre décision. »  
  
« Vous voyez, vous pouvez choisir vous-même, vous avez deux options. Vous pouvez rester l'homme que vous voyez dans ce miroir. »  
  
Severus fixa encore une fois le froid miroir, observant les durs traits de son visage.  
  
« Ou, » continua Dumbledore, « vous pourrez devenir l'homme derrière le miroir. »  
  
Severus était resté calme et silencieux, fixant encore la surface argentée du miroir.  
  
« Le choix de cette option est entièrement le votre, et je ne vous impose aucun jugement personnel face à ce choix. Je vous laisserai partir d'ici sans encombre. »  
  
Le directeur fit le tour de son bureau, ses robes verte bruissant doucement à chacun de ses pas. Il s'arrêta, et tendit la main vers l'épaule de Severus pour le rassurer, mais il sembla croire qu'il voulait le conduire vers la porte.  
  
Severus repensait aux paroles de Dumbledore en silence, une lente réaction d'étonnement envers l'homme concerné était en train de dépasser sa détresse de c?ur et d'esprit. Dans sa vie, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir éprouvé une sorte de compassion envers son directeur, et il sentait que son sens du devoir commençait à le ronger jusqu'au bord de son esprit, seulement, il réalisa que sa loyauté était maintenant pour Albus Dumbledore et non Lord Voldemort.  
  
Jusqu'ici, il avait prit toutes les occasions, pareil à celle-ci, qui se présentait à lui. Et avançait, suivant le chemin de sa vie apparemment inchangeable de l'extérieur, mais que faisait il de ses propres intérêts ?  
  
Il rencontra son propre regard dans le miroir encore une fois, ses traits anguleux et son regard dur et fixe avec dans le plus profond de celui-ci une nouvelle détermination.  
  
Mon choix, pensa t'il, ce n'était pas mon choix .  
  
Il entendait la porte grinçante s'ouvrir derrière lui.  
  
« Directeur, »Dit il brusquement.  
  
« Oui ? » répondit il faiblement, avec une note d'anticipation dans la voix.  
  
Lentement, mais sans la moindre hésitation, Severus plaqua la face du miroir contre le bureau, se penchant en avant pour déplacer l'objet loin de lui. Il pivota sur sa chaise, fixant Dumbledore d'un regard solide.  
  
« Que voulez vous faire de moi ? »  
  
Le fantôme d'un sourire traversa les traits du directeur, montrant son soulagement et il affronta Severus encore après avoir fermé la porte qui était encore ouverte.  
  
« Je sais que vous prenez une sage décision Severus, » Dit il gentiment. « Ce sera une tâche difficile et dangereuse sans aucun doute, mais certainement pas aussi dure la droite fidélité que vous avez offert à Voldemort. »  
  
« Non, » accorda Severus lentement, « Pas très différente non plu. Si Voldemort est un formidable ami, c'est aussi un ennemi dangereux. »  
  
« Je ne vous demanderai rien d'autre, » Fit remarquer Dumbledore. « En attendant, je vais vous laisser retourner à votre maison et votre travail. Prenez un peu de repos, et attendez un nouvel appel de Voldemort ainsi vous paraîtrez plus normal à ses yeux. »  
  
« Je voudrais que vous découvriez, que vous reteniez le plus d'information possibles et que vous me les rapportiez lorsque je prendrais contact avec vous. » Il s'arrêta. « Bien sur, je ne veux pas mettre en péril votre position bien délicate, mais j'espérai aussi que vous tentiez d'arrêter directement ses attrayantes et habituelles activités de magie noire qu'ont la plupart des partisans de Voldemort.  
  
Severus comprit rapidement le fond de ses paroles, éviter les sortilèges impardonnables. C'était un défi bien compliqué, mais il l'accepta, il avait un énorme doute sur sa capacité à énoncer maintenant ce genre de sortilège sans ressentir un nouveau sentiment de répugnance. Il inclina la tête pour montrer son accord.  
  
«Bien, » répondit Dumbledore. Il traversa la pièce encore une fois et il prit le temps de placer une main paternelle sur l'épaule de Severus.  
  
« Je sais que c'est, et que se sera une promesse difficile, » Dit il rassurant, « mais vous avez ma confiance et ma foi. »  
  
Une question. Pourquoi ? Se demanda Severus à lui-même tout en se mordant les lèvres, mais il se dit que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le problème présent . Il avait maintenant une dette envers Dumbledore, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre le directeur connaissait son sens des responsabilités et pouvait lui garantir sans crainte sa loyauté. Et, Severus réalisa que maintenant il n'avait plus l'intention d'abandonner cette responsabilité ou de trahir sa confiance.  
  
« Je sais, » Répondit il solennellement.  
  
Dumbledore inclina la tête et se tourna dos à la porte. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de partir Severus. J'ai bien peur que votre supérieur et vos compagnons soit maintenant partie à votre recherche et j'ai peine à croire que ce soit une sage idée pour vous que de retourner au prêt d'eux au plus vite. »  
  
Severus se leva, jetant un léger coup d'?il au miroir argenté qui reposait sur le bureau, il marcha lentement, en traînant les pieds, vers la sortie. Puis il s'approcha prêt du directeur, il leva lentement la tête et murmura, « Merci. »  
  
« Severus, » Répondit Dumbledore, « Vous ne me donnez pas un simple merci mais vous-même. Maintenant, venez, je vous appellerai aussitôt que tout sera préparé. »  
  
Il inclina la tête une nouvelle fois et suivit le directeur vers sa nouvelle vie, laissant le bureau et le miroir derrière lui.  
  
Fin  
  
Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;) 


	5. L'envoutement de l'esprit

**Petite Histoire 5 : Hiboux**.  
  
Traduction de "own posts" de shadowycat  
  
Il s'agie d'une anthologie de mini fanfictions qui ont été écrites lors de différents challenges on-line. Ce groupe de fics a été écrit pour la communauté LiveJournal dans la section appelée 30-Minute Fics dirigé par le talentueux Leogryffin.  
Chacun de ces chapitres est une histoire complète en elle même et n'ont aucunes relations entres elles ou avec les autres fanfictions que j'ai déjà écrites. Je suis ouvert à toute suggestion sur chacune de ces histoires afin que les lecteurs aient envie d'en voir plus.  
Toutes ces histoires sont en relation avec le monde d'Harry Potter, mais les sujets, le ton et les personnages sont vraiment variés. Chacun de ces chapitres est une réponse à un challenge spécifique qui sera résumé au commencement du chapitre. A moins qu'ils ne commencent autrement, chacune de ces histoires a été écrite en moins de 30 minutes.  
J'ai réellement pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire ces challenges d'écriture afin de faire naître ses petites histoires. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez tous plaisir à les lire..  
  
**Disclaimer**: Comme toujours, aucune chose de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Aucune violation de droit est intentionnel ... Je suis seulement une pauvre ficeuse et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela, même pas un tout petit peu. Je fais seulement tout cela pour l'amusement et la distraction, quoique. :)  
Merci shadowycat  
  
Challenge #12 The First Person Horror Story 30 Minute Challenge! Vous avez un personnage appartenant à Harry Potter. Quelque chose vous fait très peur. Décrivez les détails de façon sanguinolente à la première personne et dites nous les conséquences de cela.  
  
Titre: L'envoûtement de l'esprit, le professeur de potion prit au piège  
Rating: G  
  
Note de l'auteur : C'est la vision de Rogue d'un horrible et effroyable incident. :) C'est ma première tentative d'écrire un récit en seulement trente minutes.  
  
**"L'envoûtement de l'esprit, le professeur de potion prit au piège"  
  
**Oh mon Dieu ... C'est finalement arrivé! Je planifiais brillamment un plan de camouflage afin d'éviter le pire. Mais cela semblait perdu avant même que ça ne soit commencé. Pourquoi cet ignoble destin. C'est cela, la crainte du maître des potions tant détesté et redouté par les étudiants de Poudlard.  
  
Comment ça a pu arriver? Je marchais le long du grand hall prudemment, regardant autour de moi à chaque coin et écoutant à chaque porte. J'avais engagé tout les elfes de maison du collège afin qu'ils m'aident à déceler tout les pièges astucieux à éviter. Serait il possible que l'on m'ait menti, à moi? Que je me sois trompé de route? Oseraient-ils? Cette route me laissait supposer qu'aucun piège insidieux ne m'attendait et cet insupportable petit Dobby m'a assuré ce matin que je ne risquais rien. Il peux être sur qu'il regrettera un jour d'avoir quitté les services de la famille Malefoy et d'avoir montrer sa vilaine petite tête ici.  
  
Quoique, il est maintenant le serviteur de Potter. Pourquoi lui ai je fais confiance ? Une faute imprudente et je ne pourrais plus jamais recommencer, si je vis encore après avoir fait cette fâcheuse erreur bien entendu ... Oh, Dieu, le temps est compté! Mon ennemi s'approche.  
  
Je me mets dos contre le mur, l'appuyant de toutes mes forces espérant que par miracle je puisse le traverser comme un fantôme. Flitwick arriva à ma gauche, un sourire timide sur son petit visage satisfait. Il vient pour savoir si il pourrait passer prochainement aux cachots afin que je lui passe une potion pour soulager son mal de tête. McGonagall m'empêche de m'échapper à ma droite prétendant qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Mais je peux voir une lueur de malice dans ces yeux. Elle vient par ici, elle aussi.  
  
Le mur de pierre contre mon dos me transmet de légers frissons par sa dureté et sa froideur. Ma tête fut brusquement envahit par une étrange chaleur. Mes yeux sont fixés comme par fascination sur cette vision d'horreur. Ces dégoutantes lèvres qu'elle suce goulumant. Je me sens faible. Non ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire.  
  
Il n'y a simplement plus aucune issu, il faut juste serer les dents et puis se tirer le plus vite possible. Ne laissez jamais l'ennemi voir surgir la crainte dans votre coeur! Jamais!  
  
Je monte mes yeux vers les hauteurs et balais le plafond du regard. Tout ce qui m'entour ne sont que des branches avec de tendres baies blanches et des feuilles d'un vert éclatant pendu innocemment au dessus de ma tête de condamné comme l'épée de Damocles au dessus de mon âme. Je baisse mes yeux, encore une fois, la femme me fait front. Comme un cobra confrontant sa victime, elle se meut toujours, barrant de plus en plus toutes issus possibles, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus que voir d'immense yeux brillant et ces lèvres serrées qui descendent soudainement contre les miennes.  
  
Un bref moment d'agonie puis plus rien. Je respire plusieurs fois a grandes respirations, la femme repart laissant derrière elle un nuage parfumé et des flashes de cette scène atroce.  
  
Dans l'étourdissement mes oreilles sifflent fortement, cela devient insupportable, une voix satisfaite arrive en écho d'un bout à l'autre dans ma tête comme glas mortel.  
  
"Joyeux Noël, Severus. J'avais prédis que vous seriez ici. Mon troisième œil ne ment jamais"  
  
Note de la traductrice : J'espere que cette petite nouvelle vous a plus et que vous me reviewrer pour m'encourager (en bref gling gling que les reviews tombes :p)


End file.
